Houkago Stride!
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: a fanfic based on houkago stride sang by gumi. The story begins with Gumi chose to enter Mikagura High School after reading the info book about the school handed to her by Kaito, and "admiring their adorable uniforms and graceful school life with only clubs of the cultural type. ." After arriving, the school is different than she imagined a fic about love & friendship & more R&R!


The Mikagura School Suite is a boarding high school, where each of the students must join an after-school activity club. The representatives of the clubs then battle between each other with their special abilities and the results of these battles influence school life of all of the club members. The school only allows clubs of the cultural type.

* * *

The story begins with Gumi Megpoid, who is a freshman at Mikagura High School, and shows her first days at new school and how she interacts with various other students out of which all belong to a different school club.

The guide book given to all new students, which reveals several school rules:

_1. All freshmen must join one extracurricular activity club within one month. Any student that does not do so will be expelled._

_2. If you wish to create a new club, it will only be accepted if you have three members. However, the school only admits cultural activity clubs._

3. _The tournaments that are held at fixed intervals will determine the rank of all the clubs existing in the school._ _The ranks will influence the clubroom assignments in the dormitories for all club members, their food, and other similar school life matters._ _The tournaments will be judged solely by the teachers_

Club: Drama Club- Yuuma and akaito (haku, lily, piko taito, haku)  
Club: Flower Arranging Club- gakupo and lenka  
Club: Astronomy Club- Mikuo and miku and Ai and dell  
Club: Going-Home Club- Luka and Ai and seeU  
Club: Calligraphy Club- rin and gumo and  
Club: Art Club- Len and rei  
Club: Manga Research Society- Kaito and Rinto and , hiyama

* * *

Summary:

this is a fanfic based on houkago stride sang by gumi.  
The story begins with Gumi Megpoid chose to enter Mikagura High School after reading the informational book about the school, handed to her by Kaito, and "admiring their adorable uniforms and graceful school life with only clubs of the cultural type." After arriving at school however, she discovers that the school isn't really the way she imagined it. Still, she chooses to look forward to her new school life. A fanfic about Love, friendship, and many more! R&R

This is my first vocaloid fanfic. I hope you like it! Please feel free to correct some mistakes.

* * *

"WHAT?! What do you mean by going abroad?! I don't want to! I'm going to stay here!" I shouted with all my might when I heard the shocking news about us migrating.

"Gumi! You can't! No one will take care of you here!" my father shouted back.

Che! Who wants to go abroad?! Just when graduation is almost near! hmph! I wish to have a beautiful school life. And it's in here, IN JAPAN. Not in some other country!  
(Writers note: no offense intended xD)

"I'll take care of myself! If you really want to go, go by yourselves! I'm not going!" I shouted again.

"Gumi… you don't even have a school that you want to enter yet right? Plus no one will take care of your daily needs and expenses! Please listen to your dad and come with us…" my mother said.

"Umm… excuse me…!" a person outside rang the doorbell.

"What?!" I shouted. Gosh! I'm so in a bad mood! I'm not going anywhere! And why can't you trust me?! I'll be fine on my own! You'll see!

'Gumi! You shouldn't shout like that to a visitor." My mom said as she approaches our gate.

"ara~ what a handsome young man you are~! What's your name?" my mother praised the guy outside; I didn't really care much though.

"Thank you, oh, and I'm Kaito Shion, umm…?" a beautiful toned voice said.

"Ah, I'm Mrs. Megpoid. Do you need anything here?" my mom once again asked.

"uhmm… My mom and I just moved next door. And I'm just giving you our regards. My mom wants to come but she a little dizzy because of the long travel." The guy said "umm… am I disturbing something..?" he then asked.

"Yes. Yes you were!" I shouted inside the house.

"Gumi! Watch your mouth! Come out here and say hello to this young man!" my mother shouted.

"Don't wanna! Hmph!" I shouted back.

"Gumi! I won't cook curry for you anymore! And I will band carrots in the house!" when I heard that, I suddenly stand up from sitting and quickly run outside, viewing my mother and a certain blue haired guy with a spectacles and and a blue scarf. I must admit that I was dazed by the man.

"ara~ that was fast." My mom said.

"Here's my daughter Gumi Megpoid. Well, it's only going to be for a short time but please take care of us… more like this girl." Mom bowed.

"Me to, Please take care of me." He also bowed.

"Mom! I already told you! I'm not going with you and that's final!" o shouted again.

" uumm.. So by "short time" you mean you're leaving soon?" he asked.

"Eh? Ah, mm.. My dear got transferred in a different branch and it was located abroad… but… we're still having trouble with Gumi…"

"I'm staying here!" I said as I ran back to my room.

I will be a high schooler already! Why can't I make my own decision?! They're always treating me like a baby!

I ran up to my room and call Teto.

"Teto… pick up your freaking phone!" I said while holding my tears not to flow.

I… no matter what they say… I don't wanna leave Japan. I grew up here..then suddenly… they're going to tell m I'm going to study abroad. I have my friends here… and for goodness sake! They have different rule that they follow. Rules that I don't even know! I might not adopt their environment! And also… I don't want to be separated with my friends….

As my phone continued to ring my tears slowly flow out.

"Hello? Gumi? Why did you call?" I heard Teto, my best friends' voice on the other side of the phone. I can't help myself but to cry more, thinking that I will be leaving my befriend to..

"T-Teto~~~! Uwaaaahh~~!" I cried out.

"w-what?! What happened?! Ehh…? W-why are you crying..?! What? Haaa…?!" I hear Teto panicked.

"i-i…." I tried to calm down.

"Calm down Gumi… why are you crying? Did something happen? I will not understand if you don't say anything." Teto said sweetly. I… really don't want to leave… don't want to be apart from my best friend. I want to stay here….

"T-Teto… I don't wanna… go abroad…." I sob

"Eh…? Abroad….? You're leaving…?" Teto said with a shocked tone. I can feel her mixed emotions even if it's only just in the phone.

"nee… Gumi… mind telling me the whole story…?" she asked and I quickly agree. I told her everything that happened, even my fight with my parent.

"Gumi…. It's still not final right? You still have time to convince them! I don't want you to leave to! Let's convince them together! You can live with us! Lets meet tomorrow in school and let's talk about this, okay? For now calm down!"

"mm… arigatou… Teto…" I said.

"doitashimashite! genki dashite ne? dewa, Mata ashita…." She said

"mm… mata..ne.." I replied.

My feeling kinda lightens when I talk about it with Teto. She's always there for me

Meanwhile…

"Gumi, don't wanna leave. And were still having problem convincing her…" my mother said to the Kaito.

"heee.." he displayed a playful smirk on his face.

"jaa… why don't you leave her here? She can go to a boarding school, right?" he said while still smirking.

"Hmm… you're right! But… what school…"

"Then… I'll help her decide." He smirks as he gazed at the window of my room.

"Well then Miss Megpoid. I'll be going now." He bowed and retreated as my mom wave him goodbye.

"Take care."

"… Gumi… huh.." he then again smirk as he retreated.

Without me knowing, my life will just be beginning !


End file.
